


Doggo Family

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, matching pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Phichit sends surprise mail. Everybody wins :)Want to send me a domestic victuuri prompt? Come find me onTumblr!





	Doggo Family

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [Domestic Victuuri Week on Tumblr](https://domesticvictuuriweek.tumblr.com)  
> Beta'ed by the fabulous [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com)

The day had been long and, even by Russia’s standards, it had been incredibly cold. Shivering from his ears to his toes, Yuuri jogged the last few steps toward his apartment, happy to find the door unlocked as he twisted the knob. 

Victor’s singing hit him first, making him grin at the lyrics Victor was getting wrong. It was an adorable habit that Victor had, missing English words in lyrics and replacing them with what he deemed to be the best substitutes, and Yuuri could already feel his mood lifting from his dance practice with Lilia. 

The smell of sauteed beef and veggies hit him next at the same time as an excited set of brown paws landed against his waist. Chuckling, Yuuri carefully balanced as he toed off his shoes and sank to the ground to hug Makkachin hello. 

“My love!” Victor sang from his place by the stove, waving his wooden spoon in the air with a smile that always made Yuuri’s heart swoon. “A box came from you,” nodding toward a large cardboard rectangle on the table, Victor looked back to raise an eyebrow, “it’s from Phichit.” There was always a mix of amusement and worry when mail from Phichit arrived and Victor’s questioning look conveyed that familiar sentiment. 

Curious, Yuuri wandered across the room, sliding the box from the table and pausing to let Makkachin sniff it. Shrugging back in Victor’s direction, Yuuri carried the box into their room, prepared to shower and then discover what crazy Phichit had bestowed on him this time. Dropping the package on the bed, Yuuri pulled his phone from his pocket shooting a quick text to his best friend before plugging it into the charger. Quickly he stripped from his clothes, whirling on his heel at the sound of his text notification. Hesitantly, he unlocked the phone. 

_You said it was freezing there, this should help. Victor is going to DIE._

Responding only with a side eye emoji, Yuuri returned his wary gaze to the box. Whatever was inside could definitely wait until he was showered. Poking the side of the box with his finger, Yuuri abandoned it on the bed in favor of a skin-melting-hot shower. 

Except he couldn’t enjoy even a second of the shower with Phichit’s words looming in his mind. Scrubbing faster than normal, Yuuri slammed the water off, snatching a towel from the warmer and making haste to dry his body. 

The towel hung loose over his hips as he plodded back to the ominous box. Locating the end of one long piece of tape, he began to peel it back, breath becoming ragged as the fear crawled under his skin. Phichit’s definition of killing Victor had never been innocent, and Yuuri had no idea what he was about to encounter. 

As the tape peeled back the top of the box burst open, pushed by what appeared to be forcibly compressed fluffy brown cotton. Confusion replacing apprehension, Yuuri pulled the flaps apart, reaching both hands in to seize the escaping fabric. Arms and legs unrolled to reveal the softest, plushiest onesie Yuuri had ever seen. It was also an almost exact replica of Makkachin, with a small face and floppy ears adorning the hood. 

Smiling at his best friend’s ridiculousness, Yuuri pulled the onesie over himself, turning to toss his towel into the hamper. He ignored the need for underwear, letting the soft fabric graze against his bare skin. His feet were covered in mock paws with grippers on the soles and the hands had gloves with openings at the wrists. Zipping himself into the ridiculous pajamas, Yuuri pulled the hood over his head and turned to examine his reflection. 

Phichit was right, Victor was going to die. 

Fixing himself with a casual look, Yuuri pushed his glasses back on his face, snagging the box with one gloved hand and opening the bedroom with the other. He stepped from the bedroom as if he was clad in his normal sweats and sweatshirt, ducking his head to hide his blushing grin as Victor let out an excited squeal from the kitchen. 

Thirty minutes, an ungodly amount of photographs, and all the kisses Yuuri could handle later, they were finally sitting down to dinner. As Yuuri took his first bite, he watched Victor plug in his credit card information for the site where Phichit had gotten the onesie. In three to five business days, they would be a matching family of doggo’s and Yuuri couldn’t wait to cuddle up with his family, and potentially break the internet with all their cuteness. 


End file.
